<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colouring books by Womble1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860774">Colouring books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1'>Womble1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Colouring Books, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>colouring books to keep kiddies occupied, warning speedos appear later - you've been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colouring books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a fairly straight forward rescue, people trapped, people freed before mother nature imposed her will. Now in the literal calm after the storm a peace had descended in the med bay of Thunderbird 2. Gordon was sat on the floor with a cluster of young children while Virgil was running a few checks on their respective adults. It was an only slightly smug Virgil who passed across the emergency colouring books and crayons to Gordon, with a look that very clearly said “see, I told you these would come in handy”. The sounds of quiet industry and emphatic scribbling was a balm after the chaos of earlier.</p>
<p>Although some big brother sense was starting to tingle. Surely, thought Virgil, a quiet Gordon is a dangerous thing. But he brushed it aside, Gordon was a professional, he couldn't be getting up to anything right now.</p>
<p>Checks were completed and adults and childrens alike were passed over to local authorities to get them home. It was a tired pair that trudged back towards Thunderbird 2. Once in the cockpit Gordon pulled out a pile of crumpled colouring sheets and spread them across the dashboard for Virgil to appraise.</p>
<p>“What do you think of these!? Not the only one in the family with artistic flare, hey?”<br/>What met Virgil's eyes was a riot of colour, Gordon seeming to not limit himself to nature's original pallet. Superheroes had been shaded in tropical hues and spiderman seemed to have been given a surfboard and sunglasses. Virgil couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm Gordon was showing and the energy he had put into the simple act of colouring, he had even managed to stay within the lines. But then, he was knackered, so maybe anything would have made him smile at this point. </p>
<p>There was one last picture in the pile that didn't so heavily favor neon shades. It drew Virgil's eye and he pulled it closer. </p>
<p>“What's this one? Your Blue period?”</p>
<p>Gordon glanced over at the sheet Virgil was looking at.</p>
<p>“Not one of mine, but if it's good I’ll take the credit!”</p>
<p>On closer inspection it became clear that the uniforms of Batman and Robin in the picture had been coloured mostly in blue, with the exception of some sashes added in strong strokes of Green and Yellow. Well, if that didn't give a man's ego a boost. The young artist had also added the word “HERO” across the bottom in jagged capitals and added their name and age on the back. </p>
<p>They briefly looked at each other over the drawing, sniffed once or twice, and by mutual consent hurriedly bundled the papers together and started pre flight checks. Definitely something in his eye, was the pollen count high today? </p>
<p>Needless to say, the picture made it to pride of place on the fridge back at the island, even if Gordon did gripe a bit about being the sidekick. But at least it gave everyone plenty of ammunition for novelty Christmas presents that year. The Robin speedos being a spectacular hit, if not instantly regretted by the purchaser when they were proudly worn Christmas morning. That young artist had a lot to answer for, if only he knew what suffering he had brought forth on the families unsuspecting eyeballs. </p>
<p>Virgil wasn't sure when it had been required to specifically instate a dress code for Christmas dinner to veto speedos. That should go without saying, right? But no, in this family it had somehow already come up for debate years ago, so at least the groundwork had been done when Grandma forcibly reminded Gordon with a well aimed flick of a tea towel.  </p>
<p>Yeah, how much trouble could a colouring book cause? Plenty it would seem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>